The invention relates to fire and explosion detection systems.
Fire and explosion detection systems are known which respond to radiation which is produced by such an event. Specifically, systems are known which use radiation detectors producing an electrical output in dependence on the intensity of the radiation sensed. It is also known to arrange, in such systems, for the radiation detector to be sensitive to radiation in a wavelength band characteristic of the particular type of fire or explosion to be detected. In this way, it is intended that there will be better discrimination against extraneous "noise", that is, other sources or radiation.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved system for detecting fires or explosions. A more specific object is to provide such a system which does not depend on the output of a single detector reaching a predetermined value. A further object of the invention is to provide such a system which gives better discrimiantion against constant high-colour-temperature noise sources.